Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital device and, more particularly, as an invention that has been designed to provide a user using the digital device with an optimized recommended content page by periodically updating viewing patterns of the user using the digital device, to a digital device that can provide diverse supplemental data to the user by using at least one window displayed on the recommended content page.
Background Art
In succession to standing devices, such as PCs (Personal Computer), TVs (Television), and so on, the evolution of mobile devices, such as smart phones, Tablet PCs, and so on, is remarkable. Although standing devices and mobile devices have initially been evolving in each of their respective fields by being differentiated from one another, such fields have become non-distinctive with the recent advent of the digital convergence boom.
Additionally, with such development or change in the environment of the digital devices, expectation levels of users have also increased gradually, thereby causing an increase in a request for supporting a more diverse range of high-quality services or applications.